


Episode Twenty-nine

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [29]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blowjobs, Choking, Christmas Decorations, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Demon Sex, Demons, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Family Fluff, Fight Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay male characters, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Past Abuse Mention, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Quickies, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex Bets, Snow, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: You can see extra content at glammoose.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Gabriel:** Hey boy! Took long enough for being right up the street now.

**Mark laughed:** I’m sorry. I’ll just have to make it up to you somehow. There was _snow_. A lot of it! Did you notice the blizzard outside or can you not see it through the frost on your windows? I walked here.

**Gabriel laughed:** Oooh, someone is sassy today. Good thing I like that. I hope you didn’t just wear that.

**Mark:** No! What do you take me for? I took my shit off at the door so I wouldn’t drip too much all over your floors. I had snow inside my shoes. I really should have worn my snow pants… and better boots. I didn’t even wear my good wool socks so my socks were all soggy.

**Gabriel:** Oooh, poor baby. Why didn’t you?

**Mark:** Because I rushed out the door to see you and try to fix your heat. I was worried you and the cats are freezing in here with the storm. It’s like ten degrees out there, and the windchill is awful. You don’t even have a fireplace or a wood stove or anything, and I know this house is drafty.

**Gabriel:** Aw, you actually seem worried… Stop, you’re going to ruin my pretending to not care about your feelings so you get a boner.

**Mark laughed:** You can still do that, I won’t argue. Not seriously anyway.

**Gabriel laughed and kissed him:** Okay. Well, I’m warm enough for now. My heat is only half-assing it, not totally gone. I just need to dress warmly inside and the kitties have their fur. They haven’t seemed any different. Do you want to take a nice, hot bath with me to warm up? I just made a super nice coconut oil salt scrub, and I’ll give you a scrub. I know you like that.

**Mark laughed:** Oooh, that sounds great. Yeah, I’m cold. And whiny. And I want cuddles. And a good fuck. And soup. Spicy soup. And dry socks. And maybe a nap. And a juice box.

**Gabriel laughed:** Wow, you’re just a mess! I suppose you usually cook for me so I can cook for poor, cold, _shivering_ Mark this time. You really are shivering, you poor thing. If you run the bath, I can start a soup in the slow cooker. I have lots of leftover stuff I can throw together. Can you wait three hours? I have some chips if you need spicy and quick, otherwise I have some fruit. A couple oranges and some bananas. The bananas are probably too ripe though. I was going to make banana bread… but I’m sure you know how that goes. I need to go to the store tomorrow morning.

**Mark laughed:** Oh my god, yeah. Fucking banana bread encourages the worst behavior in all of us. Colin just lies and says he was going to make banana bread when he didn’t eat them but he’s smirking when he says it. I can wait. I’m not starving right now, I just want soup eventually. I can work on your heat after the bath while I wait.

**Gabriel:** I like how you assume I’m not lying! I mean, I’m not, but I was probably lying to myself.

**Mark:** I’ve had your banana bread though! Colin’s never baked it, he’s just being a shit.

**Gabriel:** You know you love it though.

**Mark laughed:** I mean, _yeah_. Well, I’ll go start the bath?

**Gabriel:** Yup, I’ll be there in a few minutes.

* * *

 

**Mark sat down:** Alright, I _think_ I got it working this time. Sorry I didn’t get it working before dinner. We’ll see if it warms up in here, I guess.

**Gabriel:** Thanks, and there’s no need to be sorry. If it did work, I’d like you to show me what you did. I tried to look at some tutorial things and got frustrated. I didn’t even look very long. I don’t know what set me off, but I was a big baby about it. I usually don’t give up like that and I got mad at myself that I did. I’m still mad at myself about it.

**Mark:** I can tell. I’ve been there too. Well, you can’t be good at _everything_. You’re close enough as it is.

**Gabriel:** Charmer. You’re exaggerating.

**Mark:** Only slightly. I assume you’re great at nursing, though I’ve only seen you in action that time I shut my finger in the door and you checked if I broke it. I imagine you don’t use the kiss it to make it better thing at work though, which has to hurt your performance. It really helps.

**Gabriel laughed:** Yeah, that might get me a violation or three. Not very hygienic for one.

**Mark:** You’re also good at math… and visualizing space.

**Gabriel:** This is something you’ve noticed? I mean, I am, but…

**Mark:** Yeah, you’re super fast about figuring out tips in restaurants, and I’ve seen you load your car up with groceries and shit. You’re very good at Tetrising shit into place.

**Gabriel:** That should be an official verb. Speaking of, I think I’m ready for some Tetris right now. We have just the places for that long piece too, which always seems to show up constantly when you don’t want it and then when you do it’s nowhere to be found.

**Mark laughed:** Wow. Well, I can’t promise I’ll completely bottom you out, but I can try. Unless you want me to strap on something else, then I definitely could. I saw some good ones in there when you asked me to get your hand lotion… I accidentally opened the wrong cabinet. You could use them on me too. What are you feeling like?

**Gabriel climbed on top of him:** You get pretty close on your own. I just want you to fuck me this time. I’ve been thinking about it all week… since you said you were going to come over tonight. When you’re on top of me with your scratchy face in my neck and all I can smell is you… and you're so warm. Last night was _awful_ , I could barely sleep because I kept thinking about you.

**Mark laughed:** I know that feeling. Want to go upstairs?

**Gabriel:** Please. After we’re done it’s bedtime anyway. Then tomorrow you’re helping me decorate my Christmas tree.

**Mark:** Yes sir, will do.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark:** Now that we’re finished, and I’m totally about to leave before you yell at me for asking… isn’t a _little_ early for a Christmas tree?

**Gabriel laughed:** Yell at you… Are you really afraid I’d yell at you? It’s either December first or first blizzard for me! The blizzard came earlier.

**Mark:** No, I was just joking. Is that a family tradition or just yours?

**Gabriel:** Just mine. My family isn’t super into Christmas trees at all really, but I like it so I do it. Mama is also convinced I’m going to murder my cats by putting it up. I keep telling her I don’t put tinsel on it and they don’t eat the plastic needles, but she doesn’t listen.

**Mark laughed:** Does she like cats too?

**Gabriel:** Yes, but she claims not to! Then I see her slipping bits of meat to them and making little kissy noises when she thinks I don’t hear.

**Mark snorted:** Nice. Guessing you didn’t grow up with cats then?

**Gabriel:** Oh, I did. Ferals she fed. We didn’t have house cats.

**Mark laughed:** Oh my god, so she was feeding the strays and complaining about them all at once?

**Gabriel laughed:** Yes, that’s how she is. She’s like oh, look at these little freeloaders, acting all cute, coming to my home and expecting a meal! Ridiculous. Aren’t you all lucky I just happened to have extra from dinner? Don’t expect it tomorrow!

**Mark:** Does she make extra on purpose?

**Gabriel:** Always. Unspiced too so their bellies don’t get upset.

**Mark laughed:** Wow. That’s sweet.

**Gabriel:** Did you have cats?

**Mark:** Um, growing up? Almost, but no, never.

**Gabriel:** Almost?

**Mark:** I found one once as a kid. Her name was Ivy, she was a little kitten in a big patch of poison ivy. Creative name. I knew I was going to get a rash, but I picked her up. It was a terrible rash, lasted forever. I looked all over for her mom, but I couldn’t find her, so I took her home. She got given away not long after.

**Gabriel:** Why was that?

**Mark:** They actually _don’t_ like cats. Not every household can deal with pets, I get it.

**Gabriel:** It was more complicated than that if I’m reading your body language correctly.

**Mark laughed:** Maybe a little.

**Gabriel:** …

**Mark laughed:** Damn, I really thought I’d get out of it!

**Gabriel:** You _can_. If you need to.

**Mark:** You sound like me when Colin was talking about his childhood snake a while ago. Okay, I’m not actually sad now they got rid of Ivy. Sort of not. Mom was going to let me keep her, said if I took care of her myself, I could. Dad wasn’t into it, but he didn’t argue with mom as far as I know. I took care of her, I really did… For the short time I had her. She stayed by me all the time, which was always in my room if I could help it. But they didn’t like her. It wasn’t feigned for play, like your mom, they _really_ didn’t like her. I was afraid to leave her alone with my brothers after I saw Mike throwing things at her when she left my room, and we weren’t allowed to close our doors, so I couldn’t just keep her in there. Matt wouldn’t do anything himself, but he wouldn’t stop Mike either, so it’s not like that made any difference.  Anyway, my mother gave her away, set up an ad without telling me. I did get to say goodbye though, which helped a lot. I think Ivy’s home was or is maybe a good one. I met the couple, and they had another cat they really clearly loved.

**Gabriel:** How old were you?

**Mark:** When I found her? Thirteen.

**Gabriel:** Well, I’m happy you got to keep Smore! That probably wouldn’t have been a pleasant repeat.

**Mark:** I mean, no, but we had Balrog already, and Colin wouldn’t have… acted like they did. Though Smore is definitely more _my_ cat. She follows me everywhere! Balrog likes me too, but not like Smore.

**Gabriel:** Well, of course!  You found her when she was tiny and cold and took her in! You’re her giant, kinda weird daddy now.

**Mark laughed:** More than kinda.

**Gabriel hugged him:** In the good way, of course. You’re so good to your pets and _so_ good to mine too! I see you cleaning up after them before I even get there, even comfort petting them when they’re just having a hairball. I’m sorry Ivy didn’t get to stay with you, but it does sound like she got to go to a house that didn’t have…. Well, your family sounds like they suck, and I feel like I should be sorry for saying that, but I’m not. Your dad and brothers are near the top of my shit list. Your mom is like… on really thin ice.

**Mark laughed:** Fair. I like your mom. From what I know. I’d like to meet her. Dad too?

**Gabriel:** Mama would love to meet you. Too much. She’s been _pressing_. I didn’t want to push that on you yet, but now that you said it! Papa isn’t around anymore. I know I could have told you earlier.

**Mark:** Sorry.

**Gabriel:** You didn’t do anything. I’m quiet about it. He was sick, he died from it. We also didn’t get along super well to be honest, so I just don’t tend to talk about him a lot. We share that, huh? Mama and the rest of my family though, they’re all good to me and I love them a lot. Thank you for helping me get some of my Christmas stuff up! I want to get some nice pictures taken of us for Christmas, okay? Doesn’t have to be the goofy kind with Santa hats and shit if you don’t want, just some I can take to my extended family. I’ll be flying with mama to visit them the last half of December, I meant to tell you. I know they’ll send some presents back for you too, so you better give them your handsome face to see.

**Mark:** Aw, but I don’t need anything! Seriously.

**Gabriel:** Shh, it won’t be anything extravagant that puts them out, I promise. They like to make things themselves, scarves and things especially. Well, you need to go home, right? I know Colin is probably just waking up and starving and wishing you were home with him.

**Mark laughed:** Definitely. Poor Forrest had to be up hours ago and probably had a protein bar for breakfast and is crying into some awful thing he bought at a gas station before heading back home.

**Gabriel:** See! And I need to get groceries and go to a class. Nursing school never ends really.

**Mark:** I love you. I’ll call you later tonight? After your class?

**Gabriel:** Please? We can plan when we want to get pictures then too, I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colin:** You’re home! You’ll never guess what I got you!

**Mark:** You’re awake! Fully dressed even. Well, you appear to be wearing horns, so I’m going to guess it’s horns? Or is it just a horny day for you?

**Colin laughed:** I mean basically both. The gift of a horny me! I finished getting everything I wanted to for the demon costume for you. These horns aren’t for the costume though, I actually forgot I still had them on. I put some on Balrog for a laugh and put them on so we could match, because that’s apparently a thing I do now when I’m left home by myself. Smore wasn’t having it despite her usual love of hats.

**Mark:** Cats changed you, man.

**Colin snickered:** Basically. Anyway, I was thinking we could do that tomorrow. I didn’t sleep well last night, so a really involved scene is beyond my ability today. I assume Gabe tired you right out anyway, up all night? Playing checkers or something.

**Mark laughed:** Checkers. Right! He didn’t though! Not exactly like that anyway. We had our fun but he made me go to bed at like fucking ten.

**Colin:** Wow, he really is a sadist. I need to take notes. Get Mark to bed at ten. Watch him writhe.

**Mark laughed:** It’d be worse for you, and you know it! I wasn’t sleeping until like… maybe 2:45? So I was definitely suffering a little. I can never predict when I can sleep anyway, you know that. It was nice to be next to him though. He’s a very peaceful sleeper; it was soothing.

**Colin:** Yeah, you’ve kind been like a grandpa recently, you just pass out wherever. I saw you sleeping next to your lunch the other day.

**Mark:** I’m sure I was just checking how clean the counter was.

  **Colin:** Right! I’m glad you have vacation coming up. You need a reset.

**Forrest ran up:** Hey dudes, guess what!

**Mark laughed:** The day of the guessing games. You guys know I’m terrible at that.

**Forrest:** I was just going to say the party has arrived, aka me. I know I smell like a party right now.

**Mark went to sit down:** Depends on what kind of party you mean, bud. Office Christmas party or kink convention?

**Forrest laughed:** Well, alright. Though, have you _done_ an office party? Do you truly know the office party smell, man?

**Mark:** I suppose not technically! My parents went to like, holiday parties, but it wasn’t technically an office party.

**Colin:** Oh my _god_ , I can’t even imagine a fucking cop party. That has to be the worst.

**Mark:** You’d be surprised; they can get pretty wild. Not the ones my parents went to though, no.

**Colin:** Oh, yeah, that’s not what I meant though. Wait, you went to cop parties _without_ your parents? Were they their coworkers? Why?

**Mark laughed:** Some, yeah. I made some weird decisions when I hit adulthood.

**Forrest:** I feel like this has a story in it, man. And maybe not a good one.

**Mark:** Oh, it’s not _that_ bad. I got invited to few of them by one guy who worked with my parents and they were definitely mostly a different group of people and not entirely officers and their families. There was a lot of drinking and sex and shit, like normal parties. They got really rowdy.

**Colin:** Oh, and I’m _sure_ they didn’t let _you_ drink then.

**Mark laughed:** Yes, you’re right with your sarcasm, this group did allow me to drink and break the law. I was the only one though, not that that really matters. The guy who invited me had a thing for me. I only went to a few though, it wasn’t really my scene.

**Colin:** Your parents’ police officer coworker had a thing for you and invited you to parties where he let you drink when you weren’t 21? That’s not weird at all.

**Mark:** Yeah, looking back on it, it was definitely a little weird. Nothing bad happened at the parties though, and we fucked before I was drinking anyway so there wasn’t that happening... though probably because he wouldn’t get that kind of close to me there, which would have been fine, except I also found out he told people there that he brought me to man me up a little, get me to hang out with the guys or whatever and meet some women. I was out then! If he needs to be in the closet, that’s not a problem at all, but I wasn’t and he was trying to shove me back in and tell these straight people that I just needed to meet the right woman. It was the same fucking shit my parents did only he thought he could have some intimate relationship with me while doing it. He obviously got the same shit, but whatever, don’t dump it on me.

**Colin:** God, that’s a fucking mess. Also, like, who the actual fuck doesn’t think _you’re_ manly in the traditional sense? You’re a muscular firefighter who’s covered in fur with a baritone voice, like what the fuck do they want.

**Mark laughed and shrugged:** My family thinks I’m not. They probably said it at work too. Anyway, yeah, I was a bit of a clown back then. I didn’t like him as a person in the first place, I wasn’t even attracted to him, I was just horny as fuck and didn’t know how to find guys I _did_ like so I took what I could get. It’s so fucking awkward when I see him now, which is thankfully almost never. Last time was at that fucking award thing my parents forced me to show up to. He _winked_ at me when I walked in. Eventually he made his way over to pretend he wanted to congratulate my parents but he just kept asking me about me. Like, let it go.

**Forrest:** Shit, that’s something, dude.

**Colin:** Do your parents know? They have to know.

**Mark:** I don’t think so? I don’t really know though; I haven’t exactly wanted to ask… or even really thought about it unless he’s around, to be honest. I don’t know if he asks them about me enough to make them suspect anything, he must not since he asked if I was in college. Which is extra odd since he knew how much I hated school, and I’m twenty-seven. Not that there aren’t college students my age, but still, the combination.

**Colin:** Or maybe because he was in front of your parents, he was playing like he doesn’t care _that_ much and forgot!

**Mark laughed:** I mean, yeah, maybe. But you could easily go full conspiracy if you wanted to. Maybe he’s watching us _right now_. I know you. It’s not a big deal to me anyway. I hope he gets his shit together and finds a way to have a _healthy_ relationship with a man.

**Colin:** Yeah. That would be good.

**Forrest:** Maybe I could challenge him to a game of hoops for your hand. A finalizing duel.

**Mark laughed:** Forrest, what if you lose? Then I’m going to get boned regularly by _him_ again. I might be into some freaky shit, but that one’s a little too long lasting and not enjoyable at all. Can’t you just tie me to a post and whip me instead? Dunk my head in ice water? Step on my fingers?

**Forrest laughed:** That’s a list there, but not me on the whipping, I’m terrible with a whip. And topping at all. Unless you also want a whip to the eye, but I dunno if I’m _willing_ to give that one out. You’re just going to have to trust my hoop skills. Frankly, I’m hurt that you don’t! He probably doesn’t even play basketball.

**Colin:** Hey, if he loses, you could just cut off the hand he won. Problem solved.

**Mark laughed:** You two really know how to make me feel loved.

**Colin:** Speaking of though! Forrest and I—

**Forrest:** YES, WE GOT YOU SOMETHING AWESOME BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!

**Colin:** See? _Forrest_ even said the L word! We planned a little surprise trip for you in the summer. All of us, really, you can bring Gabe too if you both want to. We bought tickets to that motorcycle show you’ve talked about a ton before, the one you’ve watched online like an excited little boy every year.

**Forrest:** Yeah, it’s adorable!

**Mark:** What! Really? Are you kidding? No you didn’t. That’s out of the country.

**Colin:** We would not be joking about something like that, love. That would be really mean. We really got you tickets, four in case you wanted to bring Gabe too. We don’t have plane tickets yet, since it’s so far off, but we have the show tickets and getting plane tickets will be easy. You’ll get to see fanciest, top of the line upcoming bikes in person. You might even get to _touch_ them if you behave. I’m not actually sure if that’s allowed, so no suing me for false advertisement if you get kicked for touching for bikes. You’ll definitely get to touch and buy fancy ass gear and shit though. Yes! We made you cry again! Gift success.

**Mark laughed:** God you’re cruel.

**Forrest:** We knew you wouldn’t do it yourself cuz you basically never do anything nice for yourself. Except your pedicures and impeccable hygiene. Good job on that one. Besides, it’d be more fun to go together anyway! We think. Unless you _want_ to go alone.

**Mark:** Thank you, no, I don’t want to go alone, I want you guys there. I’ll ask Gabe too. You’re right, I would absolutely never decide to go myself. I wouldn’t have even asked to go, but I have wanted to.

**Colin:** Well, I don’t know what that’s about, but I can guess, so I just want to say up front, you can ask to go places with us, especially if it would be a big deal for you, okay? We might not be able to because of schedules and things but we aren’t ever going to treat whatever it is like it’s bullshit and doesn’t matter.

**Mark:** Even a golf course?

**Colin laughed:** I know you’re joking to deflect feelings, but if you seriously, seriously wanted to, I would consider it, but only because it’s you, which kind of rules out that situation ever happening, but just so you know. I mean, maybe we’ll run into my father and you beat him down with a golf club, that could be fun.

**Mark wiped his eyes:** You make a compelling argument to go to one now. No, I was definitely joking. Thank you. Hey, you guys want to eat, right? I’ll go make food.

**Colin:** Nope, it’s my turn to cook.

**Mark:** Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Alright, what are you making?

**Colin:** Delivery!

**Mark laughed:** Christ. I love you.

**Colin:** I love you too, but I’m certainly not Christ-like, and my very _favorite_ nun from childhood would confirm it gladly.

**Mark laughed:** Very funny. Should I not say Christ like that? Does that bug you?

**Colin:** No, it’s totally fine, but thank for you checking. I was just playing, though I did have a particular nun who didn’t like me. Anyway, let’s pick food!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

* * *

 

**Mark:** Good morning! Forrest is off to work now. I slept like absolute _shit_ last night and it’s entirely your fault.

**Colin:** Why is that?

**Mark laughed:** You fuckin’ know! I see that smirk! You told me yesterday about the costume being done because you wanted me to stew on it. I know you were too tired too, but you _told_ me so I could think about it all night, horny as fuck.

**Colin laughed:** It might be an added benefit. I know you like that. Remember that time when we first started just hooking up... We’d watch something and fuck… And you showed up in--

**Mark:** When we were watching Velvet Goldmine? You picked that one on purpose didn’t you? You knew it’d get me going.

**Colin:** Maybe…

**Mark:** You fucking rubbed my _neck_! The _front_ of my neck, I’d like to point out, which you already knew well is a turn on for me. And you _also_ rubbed my chest and hair off and on the whole movie. I was getting so fucking horny, and you wouldn’t let me touch you or even talk to you. It was so hot. I couldn’t take my eyes off your mouth… and every time you’d talk I’d remember you have that fucking tongue piercing that you very much know how to use.

**Colin:** I know how to use everything I have… You were hot too. You kept whining. Quietly. I don’t know if you knew I was hearing you.

**Mark:** I didn’t know, no. I was trying to be silent, like you told me to be.

**Colin:** I thought not... You also wore that low shirt you still wear a lot. I love that shirt.

**Mark:** Yeah! You said you liked it the time I wore it before then. I washed it the last fucking minute before I came over too. I was literally having a fit over it because it wasn’t dry, and I didn’t have time. I even used a hairdryer on it for a minute and then wore it anyway. I should have just worn a different one, but you know me.

**Colin laughed:** I do know you, yeah. Fucking stubborn when you want something to work. I do think it’s usually a good trait. It _was_ still slightly damp in the armpits when I tried to pick your ass up and throw you down on the couch when the movie ended. I thought maybe you were just really sweaty. It would have made sense.

**Mark laughed:** Mmhmm, I remember that and you failed and left those big fucking thumb bruises above my armpits I didn’t notice until the next when I went to work and was showering after a call and they saw it and asked. I panicked and said I was learning aerial silks because I was daydreaming about aerial silks in the shower. It was the most ridiculous excuse; I don’t do that stuff myself and they know it, and a bunch of the guys fuckin’ laughed at me for months. _You doin’ silks this week again, sexy?_

**Colin laughed:** Wow. Did that bug you though? Since it was work?

**Mark:** Nah, those guys were friendly, it was funny. I do try to hide bruises and marks from sex, but it wasn’t a big deal. We all rib each other, same as my station now. Most of them are good about backing off if you tell them they went too far. Unlike my family who just amps it up more.

**Colin:** That’s good. Speaking of bruises and marks…

**Mark:** Yeah! You want to right now?

**Colin:** I need to change first and get my makeup on, but I’m ready when you’re ready. But I was going to say, I don’t mind marks and bruises anywhere on me. I kind of like it.

**Mark:** Even your face?

**Colin laughed:** Well, maybe don’t give me a black eye, but yeah face is fine too. Just not permanent scars, please.

**Mark:** You have Christmas with your family coming up, that’s okay too?

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, they know what I’m into. Not details, but they know enough. So before I go change, let’s go over the plan since we only talked about it generally. I’m playing evil demon and we’re not starting when you’ve subdued me, right?

**Mark:** Yeah, you suggested fighting beforehand, I like that. Besides, I know you’ll lose, you’re fucking terrible at wrestling.

**Colin laughed:** Wow! And you’ll be shit talking, obviously! That’s fine with me.

**Mark:** Oh yeah, that’s part of the fun!

**Colin:** Definitely. What fighting is happening other than wrestling? Biting? Scratching?

**Mark:** Yeah, you can do all that! Choking too please.

**Colin laughed:** Yes, I won’t forget the choking. I know that’s your favorite thing. You can do it to me too. I trust you to know what you’re doing.

**Mark:** Really?! Oh god, I’m so excited.

**Colin:** Thought you might be.

**Mark:** Oh, also I’d like a back and forth after I thought about it for _weeks_. Like you fuck me and then I get control and fuck you… and then restrain you in some way, if you want to. I know I’ve cuffed you before, but you said you didn’t like the metal ones much.

**Colin:** Yeah, sounds good, you can use the leather cuffs; I like being restrained sometimes. The metal ones were just setting off my wrist tendons in a not sexually pleasant way.

**Mark:** Cool. Oh! Before we start, I got _you_ a present for today and, like, any future use even if you just want to wear it normally. I hid it in our closet in here, probably where you put the costume stuff.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, I found it already. Good thing it was wrapped.

**Mark laughed:** Yeah, I figured you might. I don’t know if it will fit your costume, but I figured once I get demon you naked and in your place I can put it on if you’ll allow it.

**Colin:** Oooh, intriguing. Okay, so as for the fucking, we’re talking oral? Anal? Both?

**Mark:** I’d like both, but whatever you’re up for, of course.

**Colin stood up:** Both is good. Just warm up some lube for me then. I hate cold lube, I know you don’t care for you. Can you also make sure we have some water and the first aid kit downstairs? I’ll be down in like… an hour or hour and a half probably. I haven’t showered or anything yet.

**Mark:** Oh god, so much longer. I want to change too though and put my contacts in. Let me grab my stuff before you’re in there, I want the costume to be a surprise. I’ll get the kit and warm up lube downstairs. I’ll just stay down there and wait. I’d love to see you just appear in the dark hallway.

**Colin:** Okay! Do you want me to try to scare you?

**Mark:** Not like a jump scare, but if you can be quiet and just wait until I notice you watching me, I’d like that. Bonus points if you’re pretending to be a creep about it. I’ll stay where I can see though I might be looking at my phone or something for a bit before I check again.

**Colin:** Freaky. I like it. Okay, if we’re starting the second I get down there, is the safe word is red, like normal? I assume you might want to say no playing and will be fighting whatever I try to do.

**Mark:** Yeah. Red. Well, wait, are you wearing red? I don’t know that I wouldn’t mention it.

**Colin:** Oh, yeah, I will be. Okay, how about teal this time?

**Mark:** Oh yeah, definitely won’t say that. Teal. Safe word is teal. Though if I forget and repeat the word red, I’m definitely not talking about your clothes, and you should just stop.

**Colin:** Got it, same.

* * *

 

**Mark:** I see you there. How long have you been there?

**Colin:** How long do you _think_ I’ve been here?

**Mark:** I thought I heard someone down here at least five minutes ago but I couldn’t see you.

**Colin:** Around twenty. You did hear me. I ducked behind the wall.

**Mark:** You’re lying. Are you lying?

**Colin:** I might be. I might not be. How would you know? Not that it matters, you should be happy you didn’t see me sooner. Get in there.

* * *

   

 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Week Later**

* * *

 

**Colin:** Are you almost ready to go? Are you anxious about your outfit or something? You’re usually pretty quick about getting ready. Are you just sitting there?

**Mark laughed:** Sorry, yeah, sort of, I’m dicking around. I only just sat down now to get my shoes on though. Honestly I’m just getting distracted and thinking about you in your demon costume again. Just want to grab you by the horns again, you know?

**Colin:** Mmhmm and give me another sore from biting the inside of my cheek when you slap me? Not that I minded. You could slap me again. I could slap you too.

**Mark:** Sounds fun to me.

**Colin pushed him down:** Well, too bad. We have to get to my mom’s now. Maybe someday.

**Mark laughed:** You’re so mean, and it’s not helping.

**Colin:** You poor thing.

**Mark got up:** Alright, _fine_. I’ll try to think of the most unsexy thing I can.

**Colin:** What’s that?

**Mark:** Uuuh, I don’t know, I haven’t gotten there yet.

**Colin:** Someone not wearing their seatbelt! You hate that.

**Mark laughed:** Perfect! Hey, is Forrest ready? He came in a few minutes ago completely naked and was, I think..? Saying to me that he couldn’t find his underwear; I didn’t quite catch it and he walked out again without asking for help.

**Colin snorted:** I have no idea if he’s ready. I thought he was still up here with you. He’s probably down in the laundry room then.

**Mark:** I’ll go look for him… There are still some presents to load into the car if you want to grab those while I do that.

* * *

 

**Mark:** There you are. I even looked here already. Sometimes you’re harder to find than Balrog, and he’s like a fraction of your size and doesn’t run into the furniture.

**Forrest:** Yowls quieter when he's lonely too!

**Mark laughed:** Usually. You must have found your underwear? That’s what you were asking about, right? When you came in earlier?

**Forrest:** Uh, yes, well no. I mean I didn’t find them, no. I just put my pants on cuz I was running out of time.

**Mark:** Well, there goes my staying focused.

**Forrest laughed:** What?

**Mark:** I’m trying to not think of sex because we have to go, and it’s a family event, but now I’m thinking of you not wearing underwear under your pants, so I am just not succeeding.

**Forrest:** I bet I could get you off and be quick about it. Five minutes or less. I bet you ten dollars. No, fifteen. Let’s make it real.

**Mark laughed:** You didn’t think you had time for underwear but you’re suggesting we do for a quickie?

**Forrest:** Not if you keep talking, man. I mean, I guess you can while I’m sucking your dick, whatever floats your boat, but we have a timed play here.

**Mark:** You’re a terrible influence and going to get me in trouble. You’re on. But make it twenty.

**Forrest:** It’s a deal. We’ll be in trouble together.

**Mark:** Just don’t get cum on our clothes.

**Forrest:** Hey, man! I’m insulted! If there’s _one thing_ I don’t spi—

**Mark laughed:** Forrest. Time. Remember?

**Forrest:** Right! On it!

* * *

 

**Colin:** So are you two ready, I just got everything in—Why do you both look like you have Tweety in your mouth?

**Mark snickered:** Apt.

**Forrest:** I dunno, if I had to call Mark some cartoon animal, it’d be Mufasa, not Tweety.

**Colin laughed:** Oh my _god_ , did you really just finish sucking his dick? I love it. I always thought I was insatiable, but you two have me beat, I think. Wait… _Mufasa_?

**Forrest:** Hell yeah. Hairy, pretty level-headed, but with like…. a sexy temper. Totally going to protect the whole pride. A real lion daddy, man.

**Mark laughed:** Oh, geeze.

**Colin:** Did Mufasa blush though?

**Mark:** I thought we had to get going, Colin. Do you really want to get into deep Mufasa analysis while your _mother_ is waiting? She’s probably standing at the door with cookies.

**Colin laughed:** You’re a fucking asshole. Yeah, she probably is, let’s go. You are so going to get it later.

**Mark:** I’m _scared_.

**Colin:** You’re riding on high on just cumming is what you are. I bet when we get home tonight you’re going to be all _oh, I’ll do whatever you want, baby_. I know how you work. And then I’ll get into bed and go to sleep.

**Mark:** Ouch. You _would_ do that.

**Forrest:** Yeeeaaaah, I’m ready to witness this.

**Colin:** And I’ll lock _you_ out. You sleep downstairs. On the couch. Just your basketball shorts. The summer ones. Without a blanket.

**Forrest:** Mmm. I’ll get my coat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaylyn:** Hello! Oh, your outfit is just beautiful! Like always! You always put so much thought into your outfits. I bet that’s nice and warm too. I should get some wool skirts myself, I’m always trying to wear a skirt out in winter and freezing.

 **Colin:** Thank you, it is! So, a vampire hoodie? Seems out of season? I like it.

**Kaylyn giggled:** I wore it just for you! I saw it when I was getting some clothes for Hollie and said “Look at these cute little vampires! _Hey_ , I know a cute little vampire!” So I bought it because it reminds me of you, and I thought I’d wear it today. I suppose you’re not so little anymore though.

 **Colin:** Oh mom.

**Kaylyn:** I know, I'm a goofy one!

 **Colin:** No, it's sweet. Oh wow. I just noticed you redecorated since I was here last. You didn’t tell me you were going to.

 **Kaylyn:** Oh, I’m sorry sweetie, is the change upsetting? It’s been nearly the same forever, I know.

 **Colin:** Uh… Yeah, I guess it is. It’s okay though, I wouldn’t expect you to know. I didn’t know either.

 **Kaylyn:** Aw, well I left your old room just the same by the way, so you still have that, if you want the familiar. I don’t have any need to change that room right now.

 **Colin:** No, it’s okay, it was just a surprise. I’m overreacting.

 **Kaylyn:** No, you aren’t. You grew up here, and it’s the first safe home you had. That’s not weird at all to be sad to see it change so much. I barely changed it at all after I got you. Even before.

**Colin:** Yeah, that’s true. I also helped destroy it.

 **Kaylyn laughed:** You, me and a bunch of neighbor kids. It _was_ getting dirty and worn out.

 **Colin:** Yeah, it was. It looks nice. I bet this carpet will hide all the dirt better.

 **Kaylyn laughed:** It sure will. I asked for exactly that! I don’t know how grass stains always ended up on my carpet, but I figured might as well just start green then! I’m not quite done changing things yet, as you see, it’s a little empty, but I waited until Hollie was out of her super destructive threes and fours to start. We still have some littler kids coming in and out too though. Which, speaking of kids—

 **Mark:** I really don’t want children, they’re just not for me.

**Kaylyn laughed:** Oh dear, no! I will never pester any of you to have children! I can see how you thought it might be that though! My parents were always on us about that growing up. They’re still on me about it.

 **Mark:** What? You have kids though?

 **Kaylyn:** Not genetic children, which is what they want, and they’ve told me a number of times that not even Colin counts. Not that I made that argument, that was all them.

 **Mark:** Oh. _Yikes_.

 **Kaylyn laughed:** Yes, yikes. But that’s their problem, not mine or my children’s. Well, the good news! What I was really saying is that despite my replacing the carpet because Hollie is old enough to not destroy it, next week I’m going to have another little one around permanently to help! I’ve been working on adopting him for a year now, and it’s been a rollercoaster, so I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t want to make you anxious about his situation. It seemed like it was going to fall through, but it didn’t!  Look, I have a picture of him, isn’t he a cutie?

**Colin:** Oh! That’s great! How old is he?

 **Kaylyn:** He’s five! So not too much younger than Hollie. She’s so excited to have another sibling. I’m expecting some adjustment behavior, of course, but I know they’ll love each other.

 **Colin:** Has she met him before?

 **Kaylyn:** No, he’s not one of the kids who comes over a lot; he lives well on the other side of the city right now. I heard about him from some those kids though, and it just sounded awful so I looked into it. If you all can, I’d love if you could come by to meet him in a few weeks! That will give him some time to do the initial settling in and getting used to some routine, I think, and then he can start meeting more family he doesn’t live with.

 **Colin:** Yeah, I'll come meet him for sure.

 **Forrest:** Hell yeah, I’ll meet the little dude. He obviously needs some buddies! We can, like, throw a football or something. Oh, I can bring him one of those adorable little basketball hoops for toddlers! I can totally be that weird burly uncle…. by non-contractual romantic association to his brother…

**Mark laughed:** You definitely got weird part right, Forrest.

 **Forrest laughed:** Shut up, you’re just as weird, man. Weirder even! You run _into_ burning buildings and at car accidents and shit. What the fuck is up with that? Besides, are you questioning burly? You didn’t say I was right about burly. I’m offended.

 **Mark:** Depends on your definition of burly doesn’t it? Stocky? Thick? Or muscular? Or both?

 **Colin:** Do you two need to use my room?

 **Kaylyn laughed:** You three are so cute and funny. Alright everyone, come help me set the table. Katy and Dave are dropping Hollie off in a few minutes, and I just know she’ll be hangry. She gets hyperfocused on all the different toys there and won’t eat anything. I haven’t told her yet that she gets to open some presents today just so she’ll eat first, so we better get her set up and fed before she realizes.


End file.
